


Romance and Mosquitoes

by Blade301



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade301/pseuds/Blade301
Summary: Just a cute little Blade Dusty story
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Romance and Mosquitoes

Dusty had been to Anchor Lake before, but never when it looked like this. As he and Blade carried their drinks from the dock bar he could see the sunset flaring up behind the mountains. Vibrant reds and oranges reflected from the granite valley walls like wildfire. Out in deeper waters a boat coasted by with a case of Crudeweiser, his wake rolling to shore and lapping against the dock.  
Blade caught Dusty’s attention and motioned toward a less popular area of the beach. They went from asphalt to loose cobble and finally snuggled next to a patch of cattails.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Blade asked.  
“It’s beautiful out here.”  
Blade gave him a gentle nuzzle. They watched a flock of ducks land in the shallows, their propellers throwing a fine mist over their stumpy wings. A cool breeze was blowing in off the lake. Dusty cuddled closer to Blade as they watched the sun sink lower and lower.  
Blade felt a painful pinch on his flank and glanced back. A spindly little bug, a mosquito, had landed on his slick red paintjob and was trying to puncture his metal skin to get at a fluid line. He spun his rotors and kicked up a breeze, dislodging the bloodsucker.  
“You alright?” Dusty asked.  
“Fine, just an itch.” Another prick, this time on his tailboom. He twitched.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Bugs.” Blade growled. “Are they bothering you, too?”  
“Nope.” Dusty nuzzled. “They must think you taste good.”  
Blade could see the dying sunlight reflect off a cloud of the pests. The high whine of their wings was irritating enough, but he wasn’t about to be dinner. He snapped as something flew by his nose.  
“Maybe we should find someplace less buggy.” Dusty suggested. “Like in the dock.”  
“But you wanted to watch the sunset.”  
“I also don’t want to watch you get sucked dry.”  
Blade looked back. A dozen or so mosquitoes had clustered on his flanks once again, honing in on his body heat. Starting his engines, he throttled up and made a small hurricane. The tall grasses flattened in a circle around them. The bugs were gone, but so was the sun.  
“We missed it.” Blade mumbled as his engines died back down. The mosquitoes were moving in again.  
“We should get back. The boss shouldn’t break his own curfew.”  
Blade sighed.  
“Well, this was a fine date.”  
“It sure was.” Dusty chuckled.


End file.
